Industrial design is a key differentiator in connected wrist worn wearables market, and metal watchcases are often preferred by industrial designers that provide premium feeling and quality. However, many metal watch cases block or significantly attenuate the transmission of radio frequency (RF) transmissions. Watches may use RF transmissions to communicate with other devices using the industrial, scientific, and medical (ISM) radio bands. For example, a smartwatch may communicate with a nearby smartphone via Bluetooth, or may communicate with a wireless network via Wi-Fi. What is needed is an antenna for a wearable device that can radiate effectively within a conductive case.